Healing Time
by Wren Da'ar
Summary: Sailor MoonFushigi Yuugi X. MitsPluto and HotohoriSaturnhow they find each other, fall in love, and other various problems! It's finished in hard copy, and I'm almost done transcribing. Summary inside! WARNING: Sappy... :
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Characters of this Fan Fiction are from Fushigi Yugi and Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective creators and not to me. I own nothing, and if it's possible, I'll probably be owning less the further along I get in life. 

  
  


WARNING!: I'm using their basic backgrounds, but most of this is largely through my own interpretation. To be quite honest, I'd only seen the SM series once and I had only read about FY and heard a bit of the story line from my good friend Houki-the one who helped inspire this story. Just so you know, I don't use Sailor Saturn's real name (Hotaru). I use Houki instead. HELLO-GOOD MORNING! One of my best friends inspired this story! Also, there are a few spoilers in this story.

  
  


Synopsis: I was in a lovey-dovey mood, so this is a lovey-dovey and dramatic sort of story. Sailor Pluto is my favorite scout and Mitsukake is my favorite Seishi. Hotohori and Sailor Saturn are my friend Houki's favorite characters. Those are the two that create my "love story" with Sailor Pluto and Mitsukake at the fore. The story is how they meet, fall in love, and the usual troubles that a dramatic story presents.

  
  


Characters:

  
  


Sailor Saturn: The Scout of death and rebirth, she gets reborn whena world is filled with evil and destroys it with her glaive. She dies when she destroys the world.

  
  


Sailor Pluto: Guardian of Time. She protects the gate from evil invaders, which is her duty for all of time.

  
  


Miaka: Priestess of Suzaku. Pulled into an ancient book and is there to save the Konan Empire from Kutou.

  
  


Tamahoma: The first Suzaku Warrior, sworn to protect the priestess. His power is his ability to fight. He's in love with Miaka.

  
  


Hotohori: Emperor of Konan, second Suzaku Warrior, sworn to protect the priestess and his empire. His power is his holy sword and it's intrinsic powers.

  
  


Nuriko: Cross-dresses to remember his sister, third Suzaku Warrior, sworn to protect the priestess. His power is strength and he is in love with Hotohori.

  
  


Chichiri: Wandering monk, fourth Suzaku Warrior, sworn to protect the priestess, his power is magic and a desire to find answers.

  
  


Tasuki: Bandit leader, fifth Suzaku Warrior, sworn to protect the priestess, his power is fire. He's generally the comic relief.

  
  


Mitsukake: Healer, sixth Suzaku Warrior, sworn to protect the priestess. His power is healing (der!). He can heal any injury, but can't bring people back form the dead. He loved one other woman, but she died from a terrible disease and he couldn't make it back in time to save her.

  
  


Chiriko: Knowledge, seventh Suzaku Warrior, sworn to protect the priestess. His power is knowledge and a scroll (which can seal powers). He is always looking for more knowledge and he helps people figure out what's going on in the world when something isn't going well.


	2. The Accident

Miaka glanced through the screen of trees, staring at the slightly darker form of Mitsukake. She walked over to Tamahoma and, without thinking, plucked his rice ball out of his hands and started eating it. "HEY!" Tamahoma snatched for his rice ball and, seconds before he reached it, Miaka moved it out of his reach.

"I'm hungry," she said, as if that explained everything.

"You're always hungry," he mumbled. He sighed and leaned against a tree, noticing Miaka's looks at Mitsukake. "He'll be all right, don't worry about him."

"What happened?" She finished the rice ball off and dusted her hands together, then leaned back against Tamahoma.

"You know that he lost his fiancee, right?" She nodded. "He still mourns her. There's really nothing either of us can do. Give him time. Time will heal him."

"Yes, time will heal Mitsukake," Miaka whispered, drifting off into slumber. Tamahoma pulled her closer, tucking a blanket around her against the chill of night and glanced over at Mitsukake a final time before sleeping himself.

***

Her head snapped up as the words were spoken, as if from far off. "Time will heal him." She stood up, holding her Scepter ready for battle and turned slowly. "There shouldn't e anyone here," she whispered. "Little lady?" she called. "Little lady?" The only one she could think of who would enter her domain was her, and there wasn't any answer. A dim light began glowing in front of her, and she turned, Scepter raised. Years of immortality had taught her patience, however, so she held back on the attack. The light rapidly grew and in the center a picture began to take place. She lowered her Scepter and stared, squinting slightly from the brilliance of the light. A man was sitting beside a lake-at least she thought it was a man. It was so dark, she wasn't really sure. And then the light reached her.

She screamed as she felt herself ripped from her Guardianship, pulled from In Between Time to a Past Time. Everything spun around her and then went black. When she opened her eyes, she was lying face down on a forest floor, her Scepter still gripped tightly in her hand. She closed her eyes in despair. She had just broken one of the rules of her Guardianship, however unwilling she had been. Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time, had left her domain.


	3. Meetings

"Who's there?" Sailor Pluto glanced up at the speaker.

"None of your concern," she replied, standing up and brushing off her hands and knees. She checked her Scepter to be sure it was all in one piece, then turned about, patiently seeking a ay back into her Domain.

"I think it is, given you've wandered into our campsite!"he snapped. Then he muttered, "Unless Tasuki has been inviting omen over again. Wouldn't surprise me, the way she's dressed."

She turned to glare at him. "I heard that and I understand perfectly well what you mean by it." She folded her arms and looked him over. He was tall, much taller than her, but she figured she could take him. She was easily older and had more tricks than he could even imagine. His hair was jet black and he had a cat sitting on one shoulder. "Where am I, anyway?"

He arched an eyebrow, about to answer, when they were both interrupted by a scream. Turning to the campsite, Pluto saw a young girl being protected by yet another warrior against... She gasped. The dead were coming from the ground! "Not again," the man sighed. Even as he watched, two absolutely gorgeous men joined the fight and one redheaded warrior who seemed to have that gleam in his eye that indicated a charmer. She shuddered, feeling Time convulsing around her as the Dead were ripped form their sleep and forced to live in a Time not their own. She began to gather her own power to her, lifting her Scepter imperiously.

As if from a distance, she heard the girl cry out and the first warrior order her to run. She did and the others followed. Pluto allowed herself a feeling of momentary relief when they ran by her, but immediately had a flash of irritation when the tall one stopped to order her to move. Before he could open his mouth again, she dropped her Scepter and spoke, almost in a whisper, her attack. "Dead Scream!" A ball of energy spun away, ripping through the dead and sending them back to their sleep. Silence reigned after that.

She felt several eyes on her, and turned to face the incredulous looks on all of their faces. She studied each of them in turn, then settled on the girl. She walked over and stood in front of her, face smooth but eyes giving away the fact that she was furious. She ignored the warrior who moved to protect the girl. "I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time. And you have taken me out of my Domain. I demand to be sent back immediately!"

***

Mitsukake stared at the woman. He couldn't seem to talk. Guardian of Time? Ridiculous. Dressed in a skimpy outfit like she was, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of prostitute she was. But then he remembered the ease with which she had dispatched of the zombies. And now she was enraged with Miaka.

He shook the amazement off and glanced at his companions, noticing minor wounds on each. Since none were overly serious, he decided that a little natural healing would do them some good. He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand. "Well?" the woman, Sailor Pluto, asked. "Are you going to send me back or not?"

"Um...hehe...I don't know what you're talking about," Miaka replied nervously.

"You should. You mentioned Time and somehow that pulled me away form my Domain. I would suggest that you find a way to send me back. You have no idea of what the consequences could be if I'm not there to stop random time travel."

'You've already failed with me and Yui!" Miaka blurted out. "We're not from Ancient China! As a matter of fact, we're not even from China! We come from Japan, from the 20th Century, so don't even try and say that you can stop time travel!"

Sailor Pluto sighed. "Okay, so you probably don't know how to send me back if you don't know anything about the Universe of the Four Gods book. It can hardly be labeled as random time travel. I suppose that I'll stick around until you do figure something out-or until I do, which is much more likely to happen first." She examined each person, her gaze freezing each of them to the spot. "What are your names?"

Tasuki stepped forward, smiling. He took her hand and bowed over it. "I, most beautiful Guardian, am Tasuki, a former Bandit King but now one of the Suzaku Seven! I am most pleased to have your in our company." Mitsukake rolled his eyes.

"Hotohori, Prince of Konan. Incidently, I am the most beautiful being on the planet." He tossed his hair over his shoulder and cast a venomous gaze towards Tasuki.

"Nuriko, no fancy title to worry about," said the other beautiful, if somewhat feminine, man. Sailor Pluto gazed at him a moment, digging deep into her memories. Ah, she thought, he is the one who tries to remember his sister. That's sweet of him. She turned to the next warrior.

"Tamahoma." She raised an eyebrow at him. He stared flatly back.

Again, Sailor Pluto dug deep into the memories. "You're not going to tell me about your family, Tama? Or about your profession of being a sword for hire?" Sailor Pluto asked tartly. Mitsukake jumped slightly, wondering how she could have known all of that. "No, I don't know your names, there are too many billions of people who have walked the earth to keep them all straight. But when you tell me your names, it is possible for me to place who you are, as I combine it with the image of your face and the era you live in." She turned to the man dressed as a wandering monk.

"Chichiri, you know," he said, smiling impishly at her.

A little boy stepped forward next. "I am Chiriko. I think I may know something about you-were you mentioned in a book about time?" She shook her head. "Hm, I could have sworn that I've heard of the title of Sailor before..." He looked down thoughtfully.

Mitsukake stepped forward slightly. "Mitsukake, healer of the group." She nodded to him.

Miaka sighed suddenly. "You're coming with us? I suppose that means that I won't get as much to eat as before." She sighed again. "I'm Miaka." Sailor Pluto looked at her and, for the first time since meeting them, a smile spread across her face.

"Well then, shall we get started on your journey?"

  
  


AN~I know that was long. I'm transcribing this all from paper and I'm tired. I'll add the rest tomorrow...hopefully...please R/R!


	4. Two Surprises

They had been traveling for several days now when they stumbled across something completely unexpected. "A baby!" Miaka cried in astonishment, running to the side of the road and picking up a tiny bundle. "Oooh, it's so cute!" Sailor Pluto glanced over disinterestedly, then looked away down teh road they were traveling while leaning on her Glaive. Her head snapped back, eyes widening to take another look at the baby.

"Let me see it," she said. She stepped forward and leaned her Glaive in the crook of her arm, then took the baby from Miaka, eyes widening even more--if that were possible. "You are supposed to be sleeping still," she whispered. "There is nothing to destroy in this time." She ignored the confused look on Miaka's face It was something she had gotten used to doing. She looked at her traveling party. "I will care for teh child No need to worry about her."

Chiriko raised an eyebrow. "Her? You can tell without looking? All babies look unisex unless they're wearing identifying colors and I have yet to notice anything identifying gender." Sailor Pluto glared at him. "Of course, if you say it's a she, you must know, O Guardian of Time," he added hastily.

Mitsukake stepped forward to look at the child and lightly touched her forehead, checking for injuries. Sailor Pluto jerked the girl back and glared at him. "Leave her be. There's nothing you can do for her."

Later that evening, Sailor Pluto wrapped the baby in her blankets and walked away slightly, trusting the others to keep Sailor Saturn safe--not that she really needed protection, she thought with a smile. She stood at the edge of the clearing for a moment and then glanced up through the canopy of tree branches. Instinctively, she identified each of the planets and the moon. She saluted the moon. "Princess, I am sorry I cannot fulfill my mission at this time. I am doing what I can to return to serve you." She stared at the moon a long time, before she felt something crawling in her hair.

Irritated, she brushed at her hair, but it didn't come out. She glanced to see what bug was stuck (silently wondering if she should cut her hair and discarding the idea at the same time since Sailor Venus would have a fit) when she saw it. "AAAAIIIIEEEEEEE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What's happening?" "What is it?" She could hear the others drawing weapons and vaguely noticed Miaka grabbing Sailor Saturn and preparing to run with her if necessary. But beyond that all she could focus on was the bug in her hair. She batted frantically at her hair, trying to get the cockroach out, but was unsuccessful because it's legs were hooked in. She screamed again and spun frantically around, jabbing Tasuki in the stomach and stepping on Tamahoma's foot with her spiked heel. He yelped and jumped around on one foot, holding the injured one and Tasuki was doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Two arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her feet off the ground. "GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT OF MY HAIR!" she bellowed. Arm Guy trapped her with one arm and carefully removed the cockroach, setting it and her back on teh ground. She instantly smashed it, grinding it desperately into the ground. "Yuck, yuck, yuck! I hate cockroaches! GAH!" she shuddered. She glanced back, forcing herself to become composed again. She noticed Mitsukake standing behind her. "Thank you," she said a bit breathlessly from her exertions of squishing the roach. "I owe you big." She stalked back into camp.

"Listen!" Miaka cried. "the baby's laughing! Oh, isn't that adorable?"

Sailor Pluto stopped and set her fists on her hips. "Oh, laugh it up! You'll get yours, you little rodent!" she snapped at Sailor Saturn. The baby giggled somemore while Miaka staredat her in horror. "I'm going to bed," she announced. She looked at Tasuki. "And don't even _think_ of trying to put a roach in my bed. If you do, so help me, I'll make you regret it--and I've had centuries to come up with ways to get even!" She was a little irritated.

A/NI'm sure some of you think that Pluto's brusqueness is a little out of character. Well, I thought that if she had just been torn from a job that she was told NEVER to leave, she might be a little unsettled. That's why she's a little irate..a lot. :) R/R please, but no flames, they don't really help anyone. (There's a HUGE difference between flames and contructive criticism. I accept the latter.)


	5. Transformation

Sailor Pluto sat silently, holding Sailor Saturn in her arms. "Well," she said at last, "it seems we two are fated to always be finding ourselves in the wrong place at _any_ time. Do you think any of the other Sailors will show up?" Saturn gurgled solemnly and blinked up at Pluto.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you, but we're going to be going into a city soon, and we've really got to get you some new clothes," Miaka said from behind Pluto. "Not to mention a code name, or something. People will look at us odd if we keep calling you 'Pluto'." Pluto glanced up, and then used her Glaive to get to her feet, holding Saturn in the other arm. Miaka was munching on some bread and a hunk of cheese, which caused Pluto to feel a slight longing to see and talk to Sailor Moon again.

"I have a friend like you. I don't think either of you would get along. Usagi would be fighting you for the food," Pluto said with a half smile. "You may call me Setsuna, and the baby is called Houki. As to the clothing, I have nothing other than my fuku, so you'll have to come up with something else." Miaka 'hmmed' and turned back towards the camp thoughtfully.

"Any of you guys got something that Sailor Plu...excuse me, we're calling her Setsuna now. Anyway, anyone got something that she could wear?"

Nuriko coughed. "Actually, I might have something her size. I don't wear it much anymore, so you're welcome to it." He turned to his pack and pulled out a kimono. "Hmmm..." He looked at the kimono, then walked up to Setsuna and held it up to her. "Urm...what do you think, Hotohori?"

Hotohori glanced up from working a tangle out of his hair. "Pink? On her? Nuriko, while you're taste is hardly rival to mine, I wouldn't have expected something like that. Don't you have something red or purple, like her fuku? Black, even. Darker colors for the dark lady."

Nuriko nodded. "I agree. Let me see..." He went back to his pack, putting the pink kimono away and rummaged a bit. "Ah-ha! I knew this was in here somewhere." He pulled out another kimono, this one black as night with magenta colored roses worked in. He walked over and held it up to Setsuna again, glancing back at Hotohori. The emperor nodded his approval and went back to his grooming. "Well, go try it on. If you need help, I'm sure there are several of us here who can help," he said with a smile.

Setsuna smiled resignedly. "Hold Houki for me," she said, giving the baby to Nuriko and taking the kimono. She stalked off, muttering under her breath about not being able to move if attacked and breathing being important. As she passed Tasuki, she noticed his grin. "What are you laughing at?" she snapped

"Lady, it will be interesting to see you all dressed up," he said, laughing out loud. Setsuna glared at him a moment, then hauled back her fist and hit him. She continued walking farther into the forest to change, ignoring the laughter that followed her

She pulled off her fuku and quickly put the kimono on, surprised at how comfortable it actually was. She sighed, realizing that her spike-heeled boots went terribly with the dress, but resigned to the fact that there was nothing that she could do about it at this point. She walked aback into the clearing and leaned on her Glaive, left hand holding her fuku. "Well?" she asked, daring anyone to make a snide comment. She tossed her fuku to Nuriko and then spun in a circle. "The boots don't exactly go with it, but I doubt that anyone has a pair that would match better." From a safe distance, Tasuki whistled and she noticed the looks of approval in everyone else's eyes. Miaka, however, looked rather irritated about something.

"Now for the next important step," Hotohori said. She looked at him curiously but he made no comment as to what he meant. "Sit there," he ordered, pointing to a rock. She sat down and he went to work on her hair, twisting it all up into a high bun with wisps of hair curling around her face and neck. With a flourish Chichiri produced several cases of what looked strangely like cosmetics--and were. Nuriko took them from Chichiri and began to do her make-up, ordering her to move her head this way and that while Hotohori was telling her to move it the other way. Somehow, they finished without trying to kill each other and without her head falling off. She arched an eyebrow at them when they finished.

"And what does this have to do with anything?" she asked tartly.

"While you were changing, we decided that you have a better chance of passing as a lady of noble birth than Miaka does," Tamahoma replied. She 'oh'd' in understanding, realizing why Miaka looked so put out, and then shrugged. She _was_ a princess, after all. She should know what to do. She stood up and took Houki from Chiriko, who was entertaining her with his flute.

"Well, little Saturn, do I look as ridiculous as I feel?" she muttered under her breath. Houki gazed solemnly up at her, and then smiled, grabbing for the finger that Setsuna offered her. "Let's get going..the sooner we reach our night's lodging, the sooner I can change out of all this."

Setsuna straightened up, holding Houki in the crook of her arm and waiting for Tamahoma and Miaka to lead out. She really didn't feel like walking with the rest, so she followed slightly after with Houki. A few minutes later, Mitsukake slowed slightly to walk by her. "You look beautiful, by the way," he said shortly, not looking at her. She glanced up at him in surprise, speechless.


	6. Cleaning Up

As they neared the town, Miaka stepped back to walk beside her. Sometime earlier, Mitsukake had gone forward to look at Tasuki's bruised and swelling eye. "Let me take Houki for you. It isn't proper for a lady to be carrying a child. For that matter, it's not proper that you're walking, but we can always say that we were attacked by bandits."

Setsuna handed her Houki, then touched her arm, stopping her from walking away. "I didn't ask for this Miaka," she said gently. "If I had my choice, you would never have known me."

Miaka looked at her, surprised, and then laughed. "I'm not still mad that you're 'the lady'! Oh, I was upset that I didn't get to play at being the lady earlier, but it's really not that big of a deal." She grinned at Setsuna. "No hard feelings, it is better to be friends." Setsuna nodded agreement, and then noticed that the men were falling back, some to walk in front of her and the others to walk behind.

"Miaka, you stay walking beside Setsuana," Tamahoma said. "Every lady has a maid." Miaka stuck her tongue out at him when he said that, then looked back at Houki and started cooing to her. Minutes later, they came to the city gates and were stopped by the guard.

"Who approaches?"

"Friends!" called Tasuki.

The guards walked out to search them, watching the men warily, but with something rather more unpleasant for Miaka and Setsuna. More than once, Setsuna heard them muttering vulgarities to each other, but ignored them, having heard worse in her lifetime. However, she began to become rather irate when nearly fifteen miutes had passed and they were still no closer to being allowed admittance. She drew herself up to her full height and turned to face the captain of the guard. Before she could open her mouth, however, the guards stepped back and signaled for them to move onward. "Everything seems to be in order. Move on."

She didn't glance at the guard as they continued on into the city. Once there, they were almost overwhelmed by the noise and general filth of the place. Setsuna became distinctly grateful that she, Miaka, and Houki didn't have to deal with people trying to get in their way, mainly because Nuriko and Tamahoma were doing a splendid job of shoving people away. Tasuki stepped up beside Tamahoma and tapped his shoulder.

"I know a splended little place where we can stay," he said cheerfully.

"How come I'm not surprised by that?" Tamahoma asked no one in particular. Tasuki shurgged and led the way, taking them to a rather resplendent looking inn. They stood in the entranceway while Tasuki bargained with the innkeeper for rooms, and then he beckoned to them and led them up the stairs and to their rooms.

"For the lady, her maid, and her little daughter, a grand suite! For the rest of us...well, I did my best." Setsuna entered the door that Tasuki gestured to and found herself in a room that reminded her of barracks, cots lining the walls. At the back of the room was another door, which she entered and found herself standing in a beautifully decorated chamber. Dominating the center of the room was a huge bed swathed in acres of blue silk with tiny white flowers embroidered around the edges. A privacy screen was in one corner, white swans swimming in lakes painted on the sceen and near it was a porcelain basin for washing. What caught her attention even more was the bathtub sitting discreetly near the privacy screen, hot steam rising up from it. A smile instantly covered her face and she started walking towards it in a dreamlike trance, unpinning her hair and beginnig to strip down.

"Tasuki, as much as you irritate me some days, thank you so much for this bath..." she sighed. "And if you don't mind my sayng so, I think that the rest of you should find a tub--trust me, you need it. Have the innkeeper send dinner to our rooms, if you don't mind. We have to talk about what we're doing next."

"I thought I was in charge," Tamahoma said, slightly sulky.

Setsuna glanced back over her shoulder. "Would you have anything different?" He shook his head "Then I don't see the problem. Run along." She reached down and pulled off her boots, then began removing the kimono. She heard the rest leaving as she continued to prepare for her bath, then a loud "OW!" as Tasuki was obviously taken forcefully from the room. She, Miaka, and Houki thoroughly enjoyed their bath.


	7. The Warning

Setsuna sat cross-legged in front of the table in a luxurious bed robe and her hair twisted up using two chopsticks. At the moment, she and Miaka were working on making a sizable dent in their dinner while the rest of the group discussed where to go next and when. She leaned back with a cup of green tea, listening quietly and checked to make sure that Houki had eaten her fill as well. The baby burped, sound asleep, and Setsuna smiled. "Sleep on, little Saturn, the world is still at peace."

"I still say we should head south! That was where the other Priestess was last heard to be. We need to find out what they're about," Hotohori argued. They'd been having this argument for the last hour or so and, frankly, Setsuna was getting bored of hearing it.

"You only want to go there so you can find out if your empire is in danger," Tamahoma snorted. "We need to start looking for the place to summon the Goddess. That's much more important!"

Setsuna sighed "I think we all need to go to bed. As we decided earlier, we most definitely are not moving out tomorrow, so lets enjoy these wonderful beds while we can, eh?"

"Speak for yourself. Our beds are as hard as rocks! As emperor, I should get to sleep in here," Hotohori complained.

"Well, since you wanted to travel incognito, I get to sleep I the noble chambers with my maid and young daughter," Setsuna smirked. She had to admit, she had a weakness for some of the more comfortable things in life. She stood up. "Good night. I think we all need to rest after the exhausting day today. We'll think more clearly in the morning and have time to ponder what we have discussed tonight." She watched everyone slowly nod in agreement, then stand up and leave. She had to admit, however, that she was startled to see Miaka joining them. "Miaka? Where are you going?" Miaka glanced back, blinking, and then looked at Tamahoma, blushing. Setsuna laughed. "Oh, well then, good night–and try to get some sleep, please." She didn't think that Miaka could have gotten redder, as she turned and hurried after Tamahoma, grabbing his arm and following him into the other room. Setsuna picked up Houki turned to her bed, blowing out the candles and making herself comfortable after double-checking that Houki would not get hurt during the night, then fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

"The Dark Goddess awakens." Setsuna's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, breathing hard. It must have just been a dream. A terrible one, however. Those mad eyes seemed to stare right at her, coming closer and closer...She shuddered and forced the image from her mind. "The Dark Goddess awakens." She jerked around, startled to hear her dreaming words spoken out loud. Houki was sitting up in bed next to her, staring grimly out the window and at the night sky. She was no longer a baby, but had changed into a child of about ten years old. She turned to look at Setsuna. "Pluto, we have to be ready." Setsuna slowly nodded, realizing that it hadn't been a nightmare at all, but a vision of what was coming. It had been a long time since she'd last had a nightmare of doom.

"Let's wait until morning. There is nothing that we can do now and they need to rest." Houki nodded in agreement and lay back down. Setsuna gently brushed her hair back, tucking the blanket up under her chin. "Sleep well tonight Houki. We are with good people and the night will not last forever." Houki nodded.

Setsuna lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. Long after Houki's breathing had evened out, she lay awake, staring. Finally, she got up and went to get her Glaive. "Open, Gates of Time." She waited, and then closed her eyes, concentrating and focusing on gathering al of her power. "Open, Gates of Time," she repeated. She felt her power begin to weave into a Gate...and then fizzle slowly out of existence. She lowered her Glaive and walked to the window, watching the moon. She and Houki were on their own for this battle, for there was no way to make a Gateway to get help. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the smooth wood of her Glaive, worn smooth from years of handling by her own hands. Two tears rolled slowly down her cheeks and she bit her lip so that she wouldn't wake Houki. They were doomed–even Houki.


	8. Sakura Blossoms

"We have to head south, now," Setsuna said as soon as everyone was gathered together. They tore their gazes from Houki, who had grown even more since she awoke last night. She was nearly seventeen, if Setsuna's guess was right.

"No, we have to go find out where to awaken our Goddess," Tama said stubbornly.

"I think Setsuna's right, of course. I knew that someone else would realize that south was the right direction," Hotohori said, still watching Houki. "Are you sure it's possible for our baby Houki to grow up so quickly?" Houki looked at him, irritated, and then nodded shortly.

"Where we are going is not open for debate. Houki and I are going south whether you come or not is, however, up to you. Houki, we must leave now" Houki nodded in agreement with Setsuna's statement and stood up, wearing her blue fuku. Setsuna had also discarded Nuriko's kimono for her own fuku. She and Houki stood up, each holding their Glaive and going to the door.

"Well, of course we're going with you!" Miaka said abruptly. "Wait for us, will you?" She stood up and shooed the men out, grabbed their packs, and headed out with Setsuna and Houki.

Getting out of the town turned out to be even more exciting that Setsuna had anticipated. They needed the help of Nuriko, Tamahoma, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Chichiri just to walk out of the street. The guards weren't as willing to give as the citizens had been and found themselves bound and gagged in their guardroom. Setsuna was just grateful that it was nearing the end of their watch so that someone would find them soon. No one in the group (apart from Houki) understood the urgency with which she was making hem move, but they seemed to be feeling it.

They walked for most of that day, stopping briefly for lunch and then prepared to move on again. "You go ahead. I have something I need to do," Setsuna said. Houki looked at her curiously.

"I'll wait–you may need help." Setsuna nodded to her, but when the others offered to wait, she told them to move on, that she and Hotaru would catch up and could more than take care of themselves. Reluctantly, they started off ahead of them.

When they were out of earshot, Setsuna moved to the clearest point in the road, directly in the sunlight. Houki followed curiously. "Stay in the shade, I'm going to try something that I haven't one since childhood."

"What's that?" Houki asked, stopping at the edge of the sunlight.

"Speak to my father," she said quietly. "I'm hoping that the God of Time will see fit to give us some clues as to what path each of our actions will take."

Houki looked shocked. "You haven't talked to your father since you were little?"

Setsuna burst out laughing. "Most people would be shocked that my father was the God of Time or that I would have the nerve to even attempt speaking with him–not that his daughter hadn't spoken with him for awhile." She grinned at Houki who answered with a chuckle of her own

"Be carful, Pluto. There's only one Guardian of Time that I know of," Houki said solemnly Setsuna nodded to her, then turned her back on her and glanced up at the sun

She took a deep breath, then planted her Glaive firmly in front of her and slowly fell to her knees, clasping her hands under her chin and watching the garnet on her Glaive flash in the sun. She focused on the rhythms of time flowing in her blood, becoming more aware of Houki as the cycle of life, death, and rebirth began to pulse even mor strongly in her heart. Her breathing slowed and she slowly lost awareness of all around her, everything but the light reflecting, breaking up, and slowly becoming brighter in the garnet in her Glaive. "Father," she whispered soundlessly, "help us please..."

Houki watched nervously, restraining the impulse to ask if anything was happening as the silence stretched out. She shifted from one foot to the other, occasionally using her Glaive to rest on. She finally slid into a crouch, holding the Glaive in front of her with both hands. She looked back to Setsuna and found herself suddenly riveted on her. Life, Death, Revolution. Her attack began pounding through her head in an oddly hypnotic rhythm, but not so compelling that she had to speak. Her eyes began to water from not blinking for a long time, braking the strange trance that seemed to have come over her. She stood up and stumbled, barely catching her balance and found herself shaking and fatigued. She looked to Setsuna again; ready to call this off when the garnet flashed and grew into a giant pillar of light, engulfing Setsuna and stretching up tot he sky. As the light struck the ground, she found herself thrown from her feet, landing on her back.

How long she lay there on the ground, she was unable to say, but judging from the sun, not long. Houki pulled herself to her feet, feeling as if her face had been sunburned. She got to her knees, dragging herself to her feet on her Glaive. "SETSUNA!" she cried, seeing her laying motionless beside her still upright Glaive. She ran over and rolled Setsuna over, finding her skin hot to the touch. The only response she received was a groan, but it was enough to let her know that the Guardian of Time still lived. "Don't worry, Mama-Setsuna, I'll get help." She was about to jump up when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"No," a dry voice whispered. "I'm all right. Just help me to stand and we'll catch up to them." She stared at Setsuna's eyes an then slowly nodded. She helped pull Setsuna to her feet and then they started slowly on their way down the road, Setsuna leaning heavily on Houki.

They walked for what seemed to be a long time, but didn't get very far–and Sailor Pluto wasn't getting any better. Houki finally called a halt to it, stopping under a cherry tree and setting her down to lean against the trunk. "I can keep going," Setsuna protested tiredly.

"I'm sure you can, especially since I've been carrying you the whole way," Houki retorted. "I'm getting help; you wait here and don't get into trouble." Setsuna snorted as Houki stood and started briskly after their friends. "Stubborn, I knew she would be, so why did I let it go so far? I'm at least as stubborn as she is. Who knows how far head they are! She could be dead if I don't get help back here quickly..." She gnawed worriedly on her lower lip and picked up the pace.

She caught up to them nearly two hours later. Mitsukake was the first to notice her approach alone. He leapt to his feet and quickly came towards her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "What happened? Where's Setsuna?"

Houki huffed and puffed a bit. "Let her catch her breath," Hotohori said, walking over and surprising everyone by offering his arm to support her while pushing Mitsukake's hands off of Houki.

Houki took a deep breath, getting herself under control, and then told them where she'd left Setsuna and why. She couldn't help but notice how frantic Mitsukake seemed to be and found herself beginning to wonder... "Come now, you sit here. We'll make camp while someone goes back to get Setsuna–she's a capable woman, I'm sure she'll be fine," Hotohori said. She leaned on him, feeling suddenly drained and allowed him to lead her to a pile of blankets and gently set her down. Once sitting, he sat behind her and began to rub her back and she sighed in appreciation.

"I'll get her," Mitsukake said. "If she's hurt, I'm the best one to go. I'll be back in about..how long did you say it took you to catch us, Houki?"

"Two hours," she said grimly, tensing up again with worry. She and Setsuna had been together through more than she could believe. When she was alive, the Guardian of Time was always there to help her between her birth and death. She couldn't imagine another Guardian there and shuddered slightly.

"Relax, I'm sure she's fine," Miaka said, sitting nearby. Mitsukake grabbed a water bottle, blanket, and some food before starting off.

"Give me a bit more than four hours. Start after me if you must, but I'll be back." The rest nodded quietly, watching Houki closely as her eyes betrayed how sick with worry she was becoming.

Mitsukake moved quickly, breaking into a bit of running as he went, worry pounding in his heart. Since she had arrived, he'd found himself becoming more and more intrigued with the woman...and when he'd seen her in the kimono, he knew that his heart had stopped living within him and was walking beside him. Until Tasuki had called him away to look after his eye. He had felt the separation keenly and now felt as if he were dying again, as he had with his beloved Sheena. Setsuna had no idea about his feelings, he knew, but if she was alive, he decided abruptly to rectify that. He hadn't thought to ever love again, but hadn't been able to stop the beginnings of real love after holding her briefly to remove the cockroach. He smiled slightly, remembering that moment. It was tempting to put on in her hair so that he could hold her again.

The time went quickly, and he found the cherry tree sooner than he'd thought. He saw Setsuna slumped over to her side and nearly lost control, thinking her dead. He ran over to her, dropping everything and gathered her into his arms. "Little Sakura," he said softly, brushing her hair back. Her skin was very hot, but her pulse, he discovered was strong. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, cradling her against his chest and cupped the back of her head with his left hand. Reaching into his gift of healing, he slowly ran it through her body, checking for any life threatening injuries–but found only exhaustion. He let his breath out in relief, dropping his forehead to touch hers. "Sakura," he repeated, and then lightly kissed her forehead. He looked down at her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, then gently brushed his lips to hers. She stirred slightly, her eyes opening briefly as she groaned tiredly.

"I can walk," she whispered hoarsely. Mitsukake snorted and shook his head, reaching for the water bottle. "Houki? Where's Houki?"

Mitsukake held the water bottle to her lips and she drank thirstily, dropping her head against his shoulder when she was done. He wrapped the blanket around her, deciding food might be a bit much for her at the moment, and then picked her up, food and water slung over his shoulder. "She's with the rest. She thought you were dying," he said softly. He managed to grab her Glaive while holding her, but changed his mind. He set her back down and tied the Glaive to his back, then picked her up again. "You're not dying, but whatever you did has left you with no energy."

"I can walk," she protested, slinging her arm over his shoulder, her grip barely registering in his mind from the weakness of it.

He shook his head again. "I don't doubt it...the question is whether or not we would get anywhere, Sakura." He began walking back the way he'd come, relief making her weight seem as nothing.

"Sakura...I'm Setsuna," she murmured, head on his shoulder.

"You are my little Sakura," he said softly, brushing his lips to her forehead again. Setsuna didn't hear him, having either fallen asleep or passed out, he never knew which.

As evening approached, Houki was found leaping to her feet again. "I have to go find them! Something could have happened and Sailor Pluto may need my help!" She started off, yet again, and was yet again puled back by Hotohori.

"I have told you many times, woman, that Miaka would know immediately if any harm had befallen Mitsukake. She's sleeping like a babe, why don't you follow her example?" He pulled her into a sitting position beside him.

Houki found herself doing something she had never thought to do in front of relative strangers: she began sobbing. "They could be dead!" she wailed burying her face in her hands.

"They're not, Mitsukake is very capable, and if Setsuna is as stubborn as you are, then there's nothing to fear." Hotohori pulling Houki gently into his embrace and she found herself crying in fear and worry on his shoulder. "Don't cry, very few people can pull looking good and crying off at the same time and I wouldn't want you to risk that fine line."

"You're no help at all!" Houki cried, leaning back and hitting him in the shoulder. She threw her arms around his waist again, hiding her face in his shoulder and quivering from her tears.

"Here now, let me see that again," Hotohori said, tilting her face back up to his. "Well then, you can cry on. You seem to have that special gift for looking good while crying," he said with a gentle smile. He wiped one of her tears away with his thumb, and then kissed her other cheek. He leaned back against a rock and pulled Houki with him. She lay against his chest, hiccoughing and sniffling, feeling strangely better. "They'll be all right, I promise," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll give them a royal command to come back safely."

Against her will, Houki found herself giggling. "As if they'd obey. I thought you'd spent more time with them than that!" He laughed with her, rubbing her back. "Miaka will really know if something happens to Mitsukake?" He nodded. "And if he hadn't found her, he would have returned by now, right?" He nodded again pulling the blanket up around her shoulders more. "Then why are you being so nice to me?"

He blinked, taken aback by the question. He pondered it a moment, rubbing up her back to the nape of her neck. "I must admit to being intrigued by you...but your obvious loyalty tends to put you in my better graces. And, although not nearly as beautiful as myself," he said teasingly, "you're not as bad looking as some women. Yes, I would go as far as to say that you're the most beautiful woman I've seen, with a heart of pure gold." Houki leaned back to look at him surprised. He smiled slightly, and then cupped her chin in the hand that had been rubbing her back and leaned down, kissing her lips. She didn't move a moment after he'd moved away again, her eyes still wide in shock as she stared at him. "And then, there's the most obvious reason of all...love..." he said softly. He leaned down again, and this time she found herself kissing him back. "Beautiful Sakura," he whispered, pulling her close to him again. She fell asleep leaning on him.


	9. Questions

Mitsukake and Setsuna made it back to camp later that evening. Setsuna hadn't moved since Mitsukake had first picked her up, and he did his best not to disturb her rest. He walked tiredly into camp, nodding to Tasuki and then sank down where he had left his blankets, still holding Setsuna on his lap. He reached back with one hand, removing her Glaive, and then shrugged off the water and food, laying carefully on his side with Setsuna's head pillowed on his arm. He wrapped his other arm around her and fell asleep.

They were all rudely awakened by Miaka's screaming. Setsuna started to jerk into an upright position, but found something holding her down. She opened her eyes to see what was holding her down and found herself lying in Mitsukake's arms. She blinked, surprised, and then twisted around to see what had Miaka screaming. Tamahoma had her thrown over his shoulder and was heading towards the nearest stream while muttering something about his breakfast being stolen and this was the last straw! Setsuna groaned tiredly and attempted to get up again. "I'm not letting you up," Mitsukake said, still holding her down. "You're too weak and need more rest than what you had."

She shook her head, confused. "When did everyone come back? Houki and I were fine and would have caught up shortly."

"MAMA-SETSUNA!" Houki cried, having heard her voice. "Hotohori, let me go!" Houki escaped from Hotohori and ran over to where Mitsukake and Setsuna were lying. "You're alive! I'm so glad! Are you feeling all right? What happened? All I saw was a flash of light and then–" She cut off abruptly at Setsuna's glare.

"What do you mean, 'glad I'm alive'? I feel fine, just a little tired." Mitsukake finally let her go, giving her a look that said, 'You better stay put!' and then got up, going to the stream and refilling the water bottle and grabbing some cheese. Setsuna ignored his look and sat up anyway.

"You had knelt to speak with your father and were kneeling there for some time when all of a sudden your garnet flashed and a pillar of light extended up and down from your garnet. As soon as it touched the ground I was thrown off my feet. When I got up, you were laying on the ground as if dead, but not quite. I essentially carried you for awhile before determining that we needed help. So I ran ahead and Mitsukake came back to get you," Houki whispered.

Setsuna closed her eyes again, remembering back as far as she could. She remembered time beginning to pulse within her, the beat of life, death, and rebirth, the light... "I thought I told you not to move," came a testy voice from above her. She looked up to see Mitsukake towering over her, holding food and water and a wet rag. He knelt down and handed her the water first, then began washing her face.

"You know, I can do that myself and you most certainly did not say 'stay put'!" she said, moving her face away from him. He grabbed her chin and proceeded to finish cleaning her face, then sat back. She took a gulp of water, scowling at him scowling at her and began eating, surprised at how ravenous she was. She began to bolt the food.

Mitsukake reached out and stopped her, holding her wrist. "Slowly, or you'll be sick," he said. She nodded and slowed down her eating. When she was finished, she found herself shocked at how drained she felt.

"Houki, what about you? Are you all right?" Setsuna asked.

Houki shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, I think I am Well, now that I know you're all right, I'll let you rest." She smirked at the deadly look Setsuna shot her and stood up, walking off. Shyly, she approached Hotohori, who turned and smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Setsuna blinked in surprise.

"A lot has happened in a short time," she said thoughtfully.

"You can think about that later, go back to sleep," Mitsukake commanded. He made himself comfortable against a tree, and then pulled her against him

"What has gotten into you?" she demanded, looking up at him. He smiled at her.

"I was worried, Sakura."

She frowned. "Sakura? I remember, you called me that and I told you then that my name is Setsuna Are you hard of hearing? Kind of odd to think of someone with the gift of healing having an infirmity." Mitsukake laughed and hugged her.

"Sleep. When you are rested, I will explain it to you." He pushed her head against his shoulder again and began stroking her hair. As he stroked, he reached gently inside her and healed any minor aches and pains she may have felt. She fell asleep more rapidly than she would have thought, considering all the questions she had unanswered.


	10. Broken Hearts

When Setsuna awoke sometime later, she found that Mitsukake had also fallen asleep. She looked up at him, startled to notice that he really wasn't all that bad looking of a man. Certainly not as beautiful as Hotohori and Nuriko, but more masculine, she thought. She smiled slightly, remembering how Hotaru had sought out Hotohori as soon as she had made sure that she was all right. Who would have thought that the Sailor who brought death would find love? Her smile faded as she realized that she may soon lose her love. She looked over to find Hotaru and Hotohori rolled up in their blankets near each other, Chichiri on watch. She looked up at the night sky and found that it was approaching midnight. She leaned her head back on Mitsukake's shoulder, appreciating the stability he offered in what had become a tumultuous time. She would never have expected to have an adventure like this.

She closed her eyes and drew up the memory of speaking with her father. Chronos hadn't been much help, nor had he offered much hope He had told her that the only way to find peace and love was to die. Her shoulders shook slightly and she began to cry softly. Hotaru was going to lose her life and with it, her love.

"Do not cry, my little dark lady," Mitsukake said suddenly, caressing a tear away from her cheek. We are all here and well." She opened her eyes and looked up into his face, surprised by what she saw there. She had seen that look so often when Mamochan looked at Usagichan and more recently between Hotohori and Hotaru...but had never imagined that she would be the recipient of such a look. He leaned down slowly, turning his head to one side and gently kissed her. She felt her heart pounding in her ears and slid her arms around him hugging quietly. He lifted his head again and brushed her hair back from her face. "You have become my heart," he whispered quietly. "When I saw you under the tree, I felt as though I had died because I thought you had died I had a beloved once..." His voice broke off and he closed his eyes, looking away as pain crossed his face. "Only time can heal the pains of the heart, and now I find that Time has come to me and given me a new heart." He opened his eyes and looked at her again. Setsuna was in shock. She shouldn't, she knew. All she would have from this would be pain, and yet she couldn't seem to command her arms to let go of him. Instead, they pulled him closer and she found herself tucking her head under his chin, the tears falling fresh. Hotaru wasn't the only one who was going to lose her love through death. The sobs shook her shoulders and she tried to move even closer to Mitsukake, feeling the need for strength that she had never in her millenniums of existence imagined needing. "Please, my dark Sakura, do not cry. I love you as I never thought to love again and when my heart weeps my soul is in agony."

Setsuna looked back up at him, tears still falling. She reached up to brush his cheek. "It will only end in pain–please take back the words and tell me this is some cruel dream." She saw the shock on his face at her words and felt her entire body protest the words. Before he could say anything she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against it. "I'm sorry...if this is some cruel dream, I hope never to awaken." Her voice broke and she fought the urge to scream her pain.

Mitsukake hugged her tightly and didn't let go, murmuring words of comfort against her hair and kissing the tope of her head. Setsuna cried herself back to sleep in the circle of his arms.


	11. Acceptance

The morning brought a beautiful sunrise and a cooling breeze–and startling news. "You two decided WHAT?" Miaka screamed.

"To marry. We know it's fast but..." They looked at each other and smiled, gripping the other's hand tightly. "It's right. Sometimes fate can tell you more quickly than time."

"You can say that again," Setsuna said dryly. She was standing beside Mitsukake and was in as much shock as the rest of the party. "Houki, may I speak with you privately?"

"You're not going to change my mind, Mama-Setsuna," she said stubbornly, not letting go of Hotohori.

"Perhaps not, but may we speak privately anyway? I have some news that you may be interested in." Houki looked at Setsuna for a long moment, and then nodded. She turned to Hotohori ad they both exchanged a brief, quick kiss.

"Do not be long, my bride," Hotohori said fondly. He brushed her cheek with his hand, and then let go of her. She followed Setsuna away from the others and into the shelter of the surrounding trees.

"Chronos told me that only through death may we find peace and love," Setsuna said softly and bluntly. "Any relation we make with these people will end in pan and I don't want to see you hurt. You know as well as I do that you'll remember him as soon as your power awakens again."

Houki looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. "Mama, I understand what you're saying. But this is the first time I've ever had of being in and having love. I would rather have him for a moment than to lose him now and never know the fullness of our love for the eternities to come." She looked back up at Setsuna. "Loving him will bring me death, but not loving him will kill me far more thoroughly than my attack ever could."

Setsuna looked at her sadly, and then hugged her. "I understand daughter. I just want you to be happy and careful. We have been given Guardianships full of pain and if this brings a moment of happiness to your existences, then I will be happy for you and fondly remember this time with you in the future." Houki returned the hug.

"Thank you. Don't give up on Mitsukake," she said suddenly, smiling impishly. "I think you two looked cute together this morning. Don't throw away a single moment of love because you fear the eternity of pain." Houki turned and walked back to where the others stood, leaving Setsuna alone to consider he words. She hugged herself, feeling a chill run through her. A moment of love compared to an eternity of pain. Was it worth it? She closed her eye and fought despair.

Another set of arms added to her own, wrapping around her and holding her close. She let go and hugged Mitsukake back tightly, knowing it was him without having to open her eyes. "You won't leave me?" she asked suddenly, feeling terrified of allowing herself to surrender to such a strong emotion.

"Not for the world," he whispered, then tilted her chin up and kissed her again. She kissed him back fervently, understanding suddenly what Houki meant. It was most definitely worth it.

Mitsukake broke the kiss and led her back to the others. "We have to start traveling if what you fear south is so great. We will conquer." He squeezed her shoulders as they entered the clearing and joined the others on their southward journey.

"Good always conquers," she replied, remembering Usagi's optimism in the powers of good...and in love.

A/N--Sooooo, I just realized that in my transcribing, I might have forgotten to change Hotaru to Houki...Please forgive me. If you're confused, Houki is taking Hotaru's place in this fic...


	12. The Battle

In the days that followed their journey, Houki acknowledged that she had never been this happy in any of her lives. She and Hotohori were practically inseparable from each other and Houki was determined to get every moment with him that she could. Knowing that it would end in death didn't particularly surprise her–she was the Sailor of Death after all–but hearing Chronos' words spoken in such a manner had sent a chill through her heart. The thought of never loving Hotohori or feeling his strength had chilled her even more and she knew that she would risk everything for a moment of his love. Setsuna's memory would help she knew. There was little that the Sailor of Time forgot, which is why Houki's heart ached so much for her.

She could see the sadness deep in Setsuna's eyes as she and Mitsukake almost desperately clung to each other. Setsuna would live on until Time ended, if it ever did, but Mistukake would only live for a short lifetime, leaving Setsuna alone with the memory of him and nothing more. Together, Houki thought, we'll make it without the love of our men with us constantly. The memory is good enough for me.

She and Setsuna had quit traveling in their fuku's after the seventh or eighth attempt at slavers to capture them. It was too dangerous to wander in their battle gear, so they wore some of Chiriko and Miaka's clothes, since they had the closest fit to the two of them. The attacks had decreased dramatically, she thought wryly. Not that Hotohori would ever have allowed her to be taken.

She glanced at Hotohori and found herself smiling. Marriage. The mere thought filled her with excitement. She had never imagined that it would come for her. She usually died before she was old enough to even consider having a boyfriend, much less a husband. Hotohori suddenly turned and placed a flower he had found in her hair, smiling at her. They stood a moment, gazing at each other. It felt like an eternity to Houki. A blessed, happy eternity. Miaka's cry interrupted them.

"What is that? Tama! Help!" Houki turned to look and gasped. The darkness had come from nowhere. Black vines had sprung up from the ground and where lightning struck more sprang up, seeking the people coming nearer. Insane laughter began to echo in the wind, even as Tamahoma leapt forward and cut the vines, grabbing Miaka's wrist and freeing her. They jumped back in a group, watching as the darkness surrounded them and began to encroach on them.

"The Dark Goddess," Setsuna whispered. "Pluto power make-up!" she cried immediately.

Houki followed suit. "Saturn power make-up!" she cried as well. Their respective colors glowed around them and the clothing they had been wearing disappeared as they were wrapped in ribbons of light ad color which transformed into their battle fuku. Her Glaive appeared next to her, and she came out of the transformation to see Sailor Pluto already holding her Glaive and gathering her power to fight. Pluto glanced at her and she nodded in agreement. She would not fight until they had no choice but to bring her in.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto whispered. The ball of energy ripped through the vines and clouds, allowing a momentary gleam of light Tasuki had caused several of his fans to beome more warriors to assist them and was fighting alongside Nuriko, Tamahoma, Hotohori, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake. They were making no headway against the darkness.

Miaka huddled back beside Saturn, crying out every time that Tamahoma was injured. Saturn could empathize. She felt the same watching Hotohori fight. A vine suddenly sprang up beside Pluto ripping through her right shoulder. She cried out and fell back, dropping her Glaive. "Mama-Setsuna!" Saturn cried! Mitsukake turned and saw that Pluto had fallen.

"SAKURA! NO!" He left the battle and ran to Pluto, only to be stopped by lightning suddenly striking down around him, throwing him from his feet. The battle was rapidly disintegrating into something that could easily become a slaughter.

"Hotohori," she whispered, pain lancing through her. 'Only through death may we find peace and love,' she remembered. There was no way they could win this battle, not against a Goddess. No way except for one. She closed her eyes, tears building behind her eyelids and stepped forward, raising her Glaive. She looked to Hotohori again, who had turned and seemed to be frozen watching her. She had told him of her attack and what would happen. "I love you, Hotohori," she cried to him.

"Houki, no! Don't do it!" He began to run towards her. "My Sakura, I cannot live without you!" He was at a full sprint, but would never reach her in time.

"Death." Her arm shook as she watched Hotohori coming and saw Mitsukake shaking his head to clear it and struggling to his feet. "Rebirth." Setsuna had not moved from the moment she had fallen. Appropriate, since she was about to end the time of this earth, and the short time of happiness they had each enjoyed. "Revolution." She lowered her Glaive, touching the tip of it to the earth. Where the Glaive touched, the earth ripped away from it in a straight line, destroying everything in its path. Miaka screamed again at the sight and she heard the Dark Goddess cry out angrily as the destruction reached to the sky and began to tear her apart.

Somehow, Hotohori reached her. As she slowly began to fall to the trembling earth, he caught her and feel to his knees, crying. "Do not cry, my love," Houki whispered. "You don't look nearly so good when you are crying." She smiled even as she felt the life ebbing from her.

"Houki, love, do not...why did you...I cannot..." Hotohori sobbed and pulled her close, cradling her body against his. "I love you too much. You cannot die! I order you not to!"

She smiled against his chest. "You know me better than that. I'm far too stubborn to obey..." Her body shook and she closed her eyes, breathing shallowly and feeling the world around her crumbling away.

"NOOOOO!" Hotohori screamed at the failing sky. He clutched her to him tightly, nearly crushing her in his embrace. "HOUKI!"

"STOP! TIME STOP!"


	13. Payment

Houki sat up, shock in her eyes. "Sailor Pluto!" She felt her life stop leaving her and the destruction ceased, leaving silence in its place. She looked to where she had last seen Setsuna and saw her raised onto her knees, Glaive gripped in her uninjured hand while the other hung uselessly at her side. "No," she whispered, horrified.

Somehow, Mitsukake made it to Setsuna's side. "You are injured, love," he whispered, gathering her against him and beginning to work his gift.

Setsuna smiled weakly. "I am dead," she corrected him. Slowly, she began to fade. "I do love you, Mitsukake. Live well." She was gone then.

"Setsuna, Dark Lady..." Mitsukake stared in horror at the place where she had been. He leapt to his feet and spun around, searching vainly for Sailor Pluto. "SAKURA! COME BACK! AAAGGGHHH!" He feel to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists. His shoulders hook from his sobs.

Houki looked away, crying. "What happened?" Hotohori whispered. Tamahoma and Miaka were holding each other and staring at the destruction around them I awe. Nuriko, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Tasuki moved closer, shaken by what they'd just seen.

"Sailor Pluto stopped time," she said. She had never seen her do that in all of the lives she had lived. She hadn't ever imagined that the Guardian of Time would ever break her rules. "She is forbidden to stop time...and death is the payment if she ever does."

"You will live?" he asked, pulling her close and staring down at her.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "No, Setsuna has only given us a last moment together, but I, too, must pay for that attack with death." Her voice choked up slightly and she leaned close to him. "I love you, Hotohori. You have been the greatest gift that I could ever imagine being given. I will never forget you, nor will I stop loving you." She felt time beginning to move again as her life started to leak from her again. The destruction however, didn't begin again. Once stopped, the attack was finished until Houki called it again.

"Do not leave me, Houki," he said brokenly. "I have searched my entire life for you and didn't even know I was looking for you. Now that I have found you I cannot imagine life without you. I need you, for the rest of my life, I need you with me." He caressed the side of her neck, then leaned down and kissed her. Her last breath was given to him in that kiss.


	14. One Last Wish

Miaka stood in the protection of Tamahome's embrace. She watched Mitsukake and Hotohori worriedly. "Tama, how will they survive?"

Tamahome closed his eyes against the pain in front of him. Mitsukake had not yet moved from the last spot where he had held Setsuna. Hotohori was still holding Houki's limp body, as if by holding her he was holding her life to her. But she was already dead.

The sun broke through the clouds and began to set over the horizon, lewdly painting the sky red The Dark Goddess had been defeated, but at a terrible cost.

"Yes, the cost has been terrible." Tamahome and Miaka turned to see who had spoken and found a beautiful woman standing before them. A light that seemed to come from nowhere filled the glade and they both sank to their knees

"My Goddess," Miaka said softly, "is there any way to heal them?"

The goddess looked down sadly, and then shook her head. "I cannot do that, but for the trials that you have each suffered, I give you one wish. Small recompense for what you have all been put through. Speak what you wish whenever you want, but as my priestess, Miaka, it is up to you to tell them." As suddenly as the goddess had arrived, she disappeared.

Miaka looked at Tamahome. "Do you think it will make a difference?" He shook his head uncertainly. She sighed and turned to tell the others the news, reluctant to intrude upon the solitude of Hotohori and Mitsukake.

Everyone was silent after Miaka told them the news. They each looked down and nodded. Hotohori turned away from the group and walked back to the body of Houki. Mitsukake looked to the sky, sadness haunting his eyes. No one spoke.


	15. Hotohori's Wish

The next morning Tasuki shook Mitsukake out of his vigil for Sailor Pluto. "Hotohori needs your help right now." Mitsukake stood up slowly, moving to help Hotohori only because he knew that Setsuna would want him to do his duty. When he reached Hotohori he found that the young emperor had fallen on his sword. Now he knew why Tasuki was making him hurry when all he wished to do was continue in his vigil.

"Mitsukake! Please heal him," Miaka begged, grabbing hold of his hand with tears in her eyes. He nodded to her, patting her hand. He knelt and reached out one hand, taking hold of Hotohori's shoulder.

"Please, do not. Let me go," Hotohori whispered. Mitsukake ignored him and did as Miaka asked. Hotohori closed his eyes in despair. Mitsukake stood up and walked away, returning to his vigil.

Hotohori didn't give up his attempts at suicide for the next three days. Each time, Mitsukake was fetched to heal him "Mitsukake," Hotohori said hoarsely, having just attempted to hang himself, "I beg you each time that you come to please, just let me die. I wish no life without my Houki."

Mitsukake finished healing him again, and then sat back. "I will not stop. In the first place, you are the emperor and cannot move on without an heir. More importantly, Miaka's heart would break if I allowed you to die. So I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop trying to kill yourself and do your duty so that I can move on and join my Setsuna." He stood up and walked off. "Believe me, if I could have saved them, I would have. So please, do your duty–and once you have, you may rejoin your Houki...and leave me free to be with my Setsuna." He glanced at the sky, lost in his memory and longing.

Hotohori was quiet, thinking. "I will never quit trying to leave this world, Mitsukake. Besides, your death would destroy Miaka just as much as mine would. You have to admit that. No, there's just one way to solve this," he said smiling. "Not even you will be able to stop me." He was silent a moment, then noticed that he had caught the attention of everyone else. He stood up and walked over to Houki's shrouded body, then lowered the veil from her face. "I wish to take Houki's death for her," Hotohori said suddenly. Everyone stared at him, gasping.

"No!" Miaka cried, too late. Hotohori cried out in pain as his eyes slowly glazed over from the rapidness that death came to him. Houki, on the other hand, took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Hotohori," she whispered. "Don't..." She opened her eyes and watched him fall forward in death. "Hotohori!" She began crying softly and hugged him to her. "Oh, you fool! I am meant to die! It is my destiny...Why did you do it?" she cried.

"Love," came the whisper. She looked up and registered in shock that Hotohori was standing in front of her. Unfortunately, it wasn't his body that she saw, but his spirit. His body was laying over her, dead. "I had to do it." He knelt next to her and reached out for her hand...and kept reaching. Houki cried out, moving his body and tried vainly to hold him but was unable to grasp his spirit. "I could not live with the thought of you dead and me alive. Although I cannot touch you, at least we can see each other." Houki knelt in front of Hotohori and clasped her hands under her chin, tears streaming down her face. Neither one moved the rest of the day, gazing longingly at each other.


	16. Nuriko's Wish

Mitsukake sat at the edge of the clearing watching Houki and Hotohori's spirit. They had been traveling for a few days back to Konan–to do what, he wasn't sure. But every time he tried to leave to be alone, someone would just "accidentally" follow him. He sighed and shook his head. He wasn't going to attempt suicide until after they reached Konan. Then his duty would be fulfilled and he would be able to go to Setsuna with a clear conscience. But no one trusted him with his life.

They had stopped for the evening and the first stars would soon be coming out. He didn't know which planet, if any, were Pluto, so he contented himself with merely star gazing and wishing. He stood up and walked deeper into the forest, vaguely aware of Nuriko following him. He ignored him and continued until he found a fairly secluded spot in the forest. He lay on his back, hands behind his head, and watched as the stars slowly made their way into the night sky.

"You know, I remember when my sister died," Nuriko said suddenly. "She's the reason why I started wearing women's clothing: I wanted to keep her memory alive in any way that I possibly could." He sighed and sat on the grass next to Mitsukake.

"Leave me alone, Nuriko. I'm not in the mood."

"You haven't been 'in the mood' since after the battle," Nuriko snorted. "You've got to continue living! There's so much good that you can still do, and if you really want to honor Setsuna's memory, then why don't you try to make as much of a difference in your life as you can?"

Mitsukake sat up, angry. "Keep living? What good does my continuation of life do for the memory of Setsuna? Do all the good I can in the world? She won't come back because I'm a 'good little boy,' Nuriko," he sneered. He clenched his fists and stared up at the sky again. "I was able to go on after losing Sheena because I could at least see her grave and talk to her. She wasn't far from me. Setsuna...after the battle she was just gone. I don't know where and there is nowhere for me to go so that I can feel her presence–nowhere except afer her. That's the only way for me to find her again." He clenched his fists together and rested his forehead on them, eyes shut tight as he recalled their last moments together. "She's gone and I can't find her."

Nuriko rested his hand on Mitsukake's shoulder and was silent, thinking grimly of how their obvious victory had brought such pain And for all the strength that he possessed, there was nothing he could do to stop the pain. "Mitsukake! Nuriko!" The both looked up at the sound of Miaka's voice, then sighed simultaneously and stood. She burst through the trees and looked very relieved to find them. "We've been looking all over for you! Houki and Hotohori have both decided that this is a very good place for the burial. Neither one wants to go through a state funeral." They nodded and stood up, following her back. Houki was standing next to Hotohori's spirit, and both were standing beside a cherry tree. Hothori's body lay under it's branches.

Everyone gathered in a semi-circle around the body, staring at it silently. Miaka moved to Tamahome's side and tightly gripped his hand, tears starting in her eyes. "Well," Hotohori said dryly, "thank you for coming to my funeral."

Houki stamped her foot angrily. "Hotohori, that's not funny!" Hotohori reached out as if he were going to brush the hair from Houki's cheek. Of course, he couldn't touch her

"Love, we have to learn to laugh at life–or the lack thereof. Don't worry, we can still be together and see each other. You should appreciate that, since I think I look slightly better dead than I did alive." He smiled at her and Houki smiled back tremulously.

"I'm so stupid!" Nuriko suddenly said.

Tasuki grinned. "I could have told you that!"

Nuriko shoved Tasuki and cleared his throat, facing the group again. He straightened up and glanced at Hotohori, smiling slightly. "I have to admit, I miss my sister and having Miaka around almost makes it worse. You remind me of her and the closeness that we shared so much it's almost painful. So, I suppose I'll follow Mitsukake's future example and follow my sister. I wish to take Hotohori's death for him, so that I may rejoin my sister."

Houki cried out, then leapt across the space and hugged Nuriko. He caught her and returned the hug momentarily, then went slack in her grip. "I'm coming to you, sis," he said smiling. Mitsukake stepped to Houki's side and helped her ease Nuriko's body to the ground. Houki patted Nuriko's hand, then stood up and turned around. Hotohori was standing there, alive, and immediately took her into his embrace.

"I never imagined...oh, my Sakura, we are one again!" They hugged tightly then kissed. The wind blowing through the trees echoed their joyful laughter.


End file.
